ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Waking the Colossus
Testimonials * Solo'd as Lv99 THF/DNC. Went down after 3 Exenterator WS's and I only lost 400 HP total. I was using a full set of Lv114 gear along with the Eminent Dagger in my main hand. Tpolomn March 29th, 2014 * At 27/03/2013 i soloed pretty easy as BST/NIN 99. I think it would be better to use a WHM as sub so i could heal the few wounds i got. Shadows just protected me from the first hit. Falcoor soloed it to me. No special equip. No phDef axes, no especial armor. Well, i was using a Kirin Osode (light protection), but i could be without it. Used 3 Theta biscuits macroed with Khimaira Bonnet to get 10 secs less with Reward, and maybe Glyph Axe helped to fast a bit things. The only care you need to, is press "Fight" macro to keep pet on Alexander and not at its images. ALEXANDER is MINE!!! :D *Duoed BST99/DNC49 and WAR80/DNC40 and killed within 4 minutes. Only Radiant Sacrament did any "major" damage when it took us down to half health, but was never in any danger. Shadows never a bother. *Yes, you lose the one-use key item upon entering the Battlefield. just trade the Moblin Door again for another key item. *As for fight details he is pretty easy, but an 5*smn 1*cor setup got surprised by the spawning images of Alexander. They didn't dealt much damage and were focused on the avatars so we let them be. Might have been the mistake we made, as Alexander used perfect defense, he ignored all avatars IMMEDIATELY and went after the SMN, the images did the same. Though they did not exactly seem to share hate as a few went of on their own following and interrupting the recasts. Even with Blood pacts after perfect defense the hate did not go back to the avatars. Also he might be more vulnerable when attacked from behind. *Normal Predators Claws did 530-550 Damage, but the one used at its back, when he was already following the SMNs did one in the 800er range. Could not land a second one there to confirm this as we died. For a basic party setup though it shouldn't be a difficult fight at all. A SMN based party must be careful though, if this odd behaviour was really wanted u want at least one melee to take care of the images. *Images can use Holy and were hitting SMNs for less than 100HP. *Alexander used buffs like Protect and Shell, so a Dispel is nice (Fenrir worked for dispelling). Hope this information will help others or might inspire further testing on some of the described behaviour etc. Hoodspirit *It's not insane to have to have ToAU completed to have this avatar. Its all about the storyline. You have to be past the Diabolos fight in CoP to do that prime as well, so I would have been shocked if they changed that here. ShadowKatze 18:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * I wonder HOW this can be done without a PLD tank. Divine Judgment passes shadows 1067 on me as SAM and adds images are just annoying. Unless they are highly susceptible to magic damage, cause they are not to physical dmg. Alexander spams terror and uses Perfect defense. * Divine Judgment one-shotted 4 PPL in party, result in wipe. I don't know how they done it, maybe Zerg. Alexander can use more then one time Divine Judgment so be careful.Darkpearl 04:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy fight with 4 zerg DD with war sub, whm, brd. Need all 2-hours. Can probably be done with 5 DD and brd. Aphugel 01:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * Duo'ed this with SMN/RDM x2.(95 with full smn merits..tarutaru smn/mithra smn) Started off with Shiva taking hate, with a Rush only getting 1200 damage from the front, while I ran around the back and used Garuda with Predator Claws, which did around the 1900+ damage. Continued with Rush and Predator Claws, both doing massive damage, which did around the 2k mark. Spawned clones around 50% but were not a problem and were easily distracted by Diamond Storm. They never touched us, stayed completely out of all AOE spells. No meds other than one Yag.Drink were needed. Very easy. MP not a issue, no need to convert. * Haruhigumi (talk) 09:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Solo'd as 99Pup/Dnc with some minor difficulties. Uusing a Stormwaker automaton, I was not initially buffed with stoneskin and phalanx like I normally would be, instead the automaton threw protect5 on, and then proceeded to enfeeble/nuke without throwing on the rest of my buffs until towards the middle of the fight. * Smooth solo as a BLU/RDM 99. Used Diamondhide/occultation and standard buffs before fight, rested MP, and went in. Had to recast Diamondhide once. Very easy and smooth, ignored the pets. ~5 minute fight. --Lunaretic (talk) 01:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Opening quest * Removed level requirement verification tag to receive quest; quest unlock with level 01 warrior and 00 summoner after second cut-scene as stated ';P, as for obtaining and using Alexander, will probably want the job.. ~Lylia Have Your Ring Picked *If you are like me and undecided about the ring you want from the completion of ToAU, you cannot progress when you check the Imperial Whitegate door; you will be taken to the select a ring CS with Ovjang and Mnejing. I tried multiple times. Apparently, you MUST choose your ring to get finish the Alexander (summon) quest. *Needless to say, even though I am going to say it anyways, I think it's pretty lame that these rings are still permanent after you select one. (the fight/quest cannot be redone for a new ring) Now, they are forcing us to make a decision on it before we can get Alexander. Come on SE; wtf? --Dijidl 07:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *Like to add if you use the rings that you get after you beat ToAU they will activate durrning battle. Tested it out that Balrahn's Ring Refresh effect did kick in for my SMN. I only had on Errant body so no refresh but had the Auto-Refresh and Santation Refresh and was getting 3 MP/tic also no food, items or ballad on me. This was just a quick test but will be testing it more after a few more runs. (Sorry didn't check to see if it gave me INT, MND and CHR+4). User:Yamiomi 09/07/10 Party Setup DRG/SAM, DRK/DRG, DRK/NIN, DRK/NIN, BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK *I can confirm Alexander can be zerged quite easliy. Stun lock from RDM/DRK was able to land on every cast. *Two out of three of the DRKs had a Mercurial Kris while another had Kraken Club. Souleater was very effective. Alex went down in under a minute. MNK/NIN, DARK/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, BARD/WHM & RDM/WHM *Super easy fight, our HP went yellow but no one got RED. Everyone MUST HAVE 2HRS AVAILABLE, RDM buffed party with Shell 4, Protect 4 and Haste, BARD used March 2x on party and SAMs meditated to 200 tp (didn't wait for meditate timer after getting 200 tp). *Everyone that has Assault gear should wear it (ie Uthlaham's Ring). *All DDs should have attack food or sushi. After buffs and meditate 200 tp, went in to fight and all DDs spammed WS and used 2hrs right away. RDM only used Curaga and Curaga 2 and didn't debuff Alexander. *When Alexander hit 50%, RDM used Chainspell and spammed Curaga and Curaga 2 until WIN, 'I strongly suggest that RDM use Chainspell at 50% HP to avoid any Deaths and IGNORE the ADDS when they spawn, just keep attacking Main Mob ' :(Note that our RDM didn't get to used Convert but if its needed, stay away from Alexander damage range and use Convert). Good luck! Minna of Asura SAM, SAM, DRK, BRD, WHM, BLM *It's very much easier than the final ToAU fight. Make sure Shell IV is up as a min but honestly, we did this fight in 3-4 mins and he didn't pose a large threat. SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, RDM/NIN *SMN burned Alexander with 5 SMN and 1 RDM/NIN. This was a fairly easy fight with no deaths. RDM kited images with Diaga at about 60%, while SMN spammed Predator Claws and Wind Blade, keeping their distance from Alex at all times. I also had RDM dispel Alex a few times. :Special thanks to Buraks (SMN), Mokeil (SMN), Kadaf (SMN), Packman (SMN), and Gnarles (RDM) of Cerberus for the awesome job they did! Meannie 08:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) DRK (KC),DRK (ridill), BRD, SAM, RDM/DRK, RDM/DRK *Mob did like 2 moves and died. Souleater works wonders on it. SAM/WAR, RNG/WAR, DRG/SAM, BLU/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM *SVNT Minuet at start, DRG Angon'd at start, SAM did Sekko + 2HR, BLU stun locked with headbutt, RNG stayed out of AoE range. Easy fight, 0 Deaths. Krazyrs SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, BRD/WHM, BLM/SCH, WHM/SCH *Buffs wore upon entry. *Everyone when inside SAMs Meditated to 200 TP, WHM Casted Protectra V & Shellra V *Popped foods and reraise items, DDs were hasted then the Bard used Soul Voice and Dual Marched. *SAMs sorted their 2 hour order before engauging, used Sekkinoki, 2 houred then started Weapon skilling. *Samurai weren't greatly geared and were still doing good damage with their two hours on Alexander. *Black Mage nuked Tier IV's and threw in the ocasional stun. The Adds didn't seem to pose much of a threat, *Whm kept HP above yellow most of the time but a few Penury Cure V's were thrown in for good measure. *Overall a fairly quick as easy fight with this set up aslong as your WHM is quick with his or her Cures and all have their 2 Hours up!. PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, RDM/NIN, RNG/SAM, BLU/NIN, COR/WAR *Example of a successful party showing another way besides zerg or SMN-burn. Straight tanking with a healer focused on the PLD, adds were kited, other jobs did their damage at a distance to stay well out of AoE range. *PLD straight tanked Alexander, pulling him to the back of the room with Alex's back facing the open middle of the room. *WHM focused on keeping PLD's HP high, Shellra V. *RDM's main role was to kite adds. *COR used Evoker's/Magus's Roll, as well as Chaos/Samurai on the RNG COR. COR focused on ranged DD when not rolling. *RNG just provided damage from a distance, being careful not to go overboard and pull hate (especially if PLD became Terrorized) *BLU added more DD *This setup went more smoothly than previous run with same players, the only difference being that the RDM/NIN went SMN/WHM on the more unsuccessful run. SMN was there to provide avatar DD and backup healing, BLU was trying to solo the adds (somewhat like the common method for the ACP11 Crystal Fight with a player on "clone killer" duty for the spawned Seed Thralls). BLU soloing did not go too well, took a lot of MP for little damage on magical based BLU spells and couldn't keep up with the adds very well. MNK/WAR, SAM/WAR, SMN/WHM, DRG/SAM *SMN used Hastega and then Perfect Defense, and melee all zerged with 2 hours. *Quick fight, wouldn't recommend doing with less than 4. BLU/RDM, DRG/WHM *Duo'ed at 90 *Both used Icarus Wing for TP at the start, BLU opened with Distortion > Quadratic Continuum *DRG Drakesbane when up, spammed wyvern heals later on. *Mega-Holy did the most damage at around 380 damage to both players. Banish 3 also did over 200. Everything else was negligible. Terror was it's most potent move. *Quick fight with both players just going all out with enough healing to heal through it's stronger attacks. COR/SAM, BLU/NIN *Ridiculously easy fight, done at level 90. COR(me) had Armageddon (90), tactician's roll until both have 200tp, ran in and went all out. Both had one icarus wing each. Died too quickly, BLU did a little bit of healing, moves aren't that damaging. Just ignored the pets. Antaress 10:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) -I didn't even use my icarus wing and wouldnt of had to heal if i had kept shadows up -Defiledsickness BST/NIN *Used DipperYuly and pdtGear/EvaAxes - use attk/acc down TP moves and stay away from Alex. Easy fight, took about 8min. Had petfood and Reward Gear with me but it wasn't necessary. I'd suggest to bring at least 1-2 petfoods incase something goes wrong. Ceas August 2011 PLD/DNC Used a mix of PDT/MDT/DD gear. Almace/Aegis. When his melee attacks actually connected they did single digit dmg. His spells, for the most part did single digits as well, though Mega Holy made it up to about 90. I never had to heal myself once the whole fight. Just spammed CDC as fast as I was able, ignored the minis he spawned, took about 10 mins. --Sevynwarr 04:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RDM/BLU I had a similar experience to the PLD/DNC testimony above as RDM/BLU with the damage from Alexander and the mini clones being minimal. At no point was HP a concern. Time was my real enemy, finishing with under 10 seconds left. Khaleson 19:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) BST95/DNC47 Solo'ed BST95/DNC47 @70% Started to attack from behind and had to use Fight Command alot Eta food about 3 times for the adds Jokingly easy solo as BST @ 95 and even more so at 99. Tried it for my first time at 99 to help a friend. Engaged the entire fight and just cured myself as needed. Was never in any danger, used no Pet Food, and Faithful Falcorr never went below 90% HP. You may need to remind Falcorr to hit Alex a few times if it's attention gets pulled by a summon but other than that, just go fight it like any other exp mob. Special gear is not required but it may make things go faster. Fight took me 3 mins 22 seconds including when it was invulnerable due to Perfect Defense at 1%. --Bekisa 04:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC)